battle_campfandomcom-20200213-history
Active Abilities
' ' Active Abilities (or skills) are built in to all monsters with rarity (rare, super, ultra, epic, legendary) and can be viewed in a monster’s profile.''' '''The skill will be located to the right of the passive, with a square shaped icon and a label beside it indicating the name. Unlike passives, which are always active as long as the monster has been paired with the required zodiacs, skills must be activated manually by the player after a set amount of turns has passed. '''Once the skill is ready to be activated, you will see a glowing white outline around your monster in battle. '''By '''double tapping '''on the monster’s icon, you will be able to activate your skill. '''Single tapping '''will pull up a small profile that indicates which skill you are using. Keep in mind, some skills have five variations, one for each element. For example, a single 'Stun' skill will only stun monsters of one specific element. In game, you will see your skill image on a coloured background, which will represent the element it will stun: *Green (Leaf) *Yellow (Wind) *Red (Fire) *Blue (Water) *Grey (Rock) Only Shield, Heal and Invincible, which have a white background, are not element specific. Skills that are rare are generally better than those that are not. Ability List The following is all known monster skills for build 2.2.8., listed in alphabetical order. Absorb (Rare) ** Absorb 40% of element damage for two turns. Big Heal: Heals lowest health monster for 1200% of this monster's recovery. Barrier: Reduces damage from this element and restores health by 10%. Blast: Deals 150% element damage to all enemies. Burst * Attack all enemies for 50% element damage. Debuff * Debuff all attacks of an element by 30%. (This is element specific, and if there are no opposing monsters of the indicated element, then this skill will not activate.) Heal *** Heal for 280% of recovery. Invincible (Rare) ** Immune to damage for one turn. (This is useful in PvP. Of all the skills, this takes the most turns to activate, along with the Swap skill.) Kamikaze (Rare) * Sacrifice team health (PvE) or attacker health (PvP) to deal 70% of attacker’s health in element damage. Leech (Rare) * / *** Deal 100% element damage and then heal equal to damage dealt. (This is a skill that attacks a single opponent based on the user’s attack stat, and also heals the user for the same amount.) Mirror (Rare) ** Reflect 50% of element damage back at attacker. (This is particularly useful in PvP) Poison (Rare) * Deal 150% of monster’s recovery in element damage per turn for two turns. Pound: Deals 200% element damage to all enemies. Shield ** Resist 30% of all damage. Snipe: Deals 350% element damage to foe with largest health bar. Stun (Rare) * Stun all monsters of an element for one turn. (This is element specific, if there are no opposing monsters of the indicated element, then this skill will not activate.) Surge * 200% element damage to one target. Swap (Rare) Change all heart gems to gems of an element. (This skill does not directly effect your team nor any opposing monsters, rather, it changes the tiles on your puzzle board. Of all the skills, this takes the most turns to activate, along with the Invincible skill.) * denotes offensive skills, which will effect the opponent ** denotes defensive team skills, which will activate on your entire team *** denotes defensive individual skills, which will activate only on the user All of the information here has been cited from the battle camp tumblr: http://battlecampapp.tumblr.com/skills - Thanks guys! Category:Abilities Category:Battle Camp